


秋千和时间

by baweijiayu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 《天启》里Charles告诉Scott，“我小时候还在那棵树下荡过秋千，那可能是我最喜欢的一棵树。”而他的记忆力除了小时候，那棵树和秋千对他来说还有别的意义。本文又名《为什么Scott劈倒的那棵树上没有秋千》。*时间轴为沙滩离婚前一起住在宅子里的时期。秋千H。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	秋千和时间

“看那里，Erik。那片不平整的草地，我小的时候还曾计划在那里搭一座……雕像？至于湖边那棵小树，它可是我十岁那年随手插在草地里的小树枝，现在已经这么高了……”

他们并肩走在大宅后的湖畔，Charles站在他身旁，随手指给他看路过的景物上那些不引人注目的细节。

而每次到这个时候，Erik Lehnsherr才会真正意识到，自己身处的这所大得不可思议的庭院，这些古老美丽的树木、大宅和一眼望不到边的草地和树林——统统属于自己身边这个睿智富有的年轻人，他的Charles Xavier。

——总是带着不切实际的希望，对所有事情抱有最积极的幻想。以孩子般的热情提供出了自己令人羡睐的一切，仅仅为了帮他复仇就把自己卷入一场毫不相干的战斗。

他的Charles。

“……Raven还曾在那棵树下埋葬过一只小鸟的尸体……Erik？”Charles发现了他的怔神，转过头疑惑地看着他，清澈见底的湛蓝瞳孔闪烁着真诚的关切，“你还好吗，我的朋友？”

“没什么。”Erik出神地摇摇头，“我只是觉得……”他的目光落在Charles垂落在脸侧的短发上，看着柔软的浅色发卷在阳光下流淌着一层金色的光，映衬着对方玫瑰色泽的嘴唇。

——你真漂亮。

这句话他没有说出口，但Charles似乎感觉到了。不是心电感应，而是Erik一直不肯轻信的所谓默契。Charles了然地勾起唇角，不以为意地再次指向湖对岸：“看那里，Erik。那棵树可是我的祖父栽下的，我小的时候还在那里荡过秋千——哦，看来它还在。”

他有些兴奋地看着那棵高大的树木，表情像是找到了玩具的孩子。Erik不以为意地任由对方带着自己绕过去，站在那棵树下，看着Charles跃跃欲试地上下打量那架秋千。

那是最普通的秋千，几乎算得上是仅由两根铁索和一块木板随意拼成的手工品。由于时间的流逝那块木板甚至有些轻微的开裂，晃悠悠地挂在一根粗大的树枝上。

对于Erik所谓的童年来说，根本没有什么欢乐，更别说是荡秋千这种颇具闲情逸致的娱乐项目。他用陌生且略带不屑的目光看着它，不过还是在Charles带着孩子气的表情爬上那块木板后配合地走过去，推着对方的腰荡起弧度。

“你可要谅解我的兴趣，我的朋友。要知道我可是很多年没有玩过这个了。想想看，上一次玩这个的时候我的脚还碰不到地面呢。”Charles双手紧握着铁索，微微蜷起双腿，表情是全然的放松和愉快。他满足地眯起眼，随着Erik有一下没一下的施力而越荡越高，身上的衬衫衣摆随之扬起了弧度。那宽松的布料在离开皮肤表面后几乎什么都遮不住，加上Charles身体角度的变化，Erik每一次都能将那截白皙的腰肢毫无遮拦地尽收眼底。

那衣角似乎越扬越高，渐渐清晰地露出脊柱的凹陷，随着变幻的阳光晕出明暗交织的诱人光泽。Erik眼眸中的颜色越发深沉。终于他完全停下了手掌的力量，一边看着Charles飞扬的短发，一边默默回味刚刚隔着布料所感受到的柔软皮肤。

“Erik？”对方突兀停下的动作让Charles有些迷惑。他抓紧铁索，在身体的上下摆动中偏过头看着自己的朋友，“怎么了？”

那双明亮的蓝眼睛在透过树荫洒下的阳光中映出了不同深浅的色斑，深深浅浅地在瞳孔中浮动，从虹膜上划过温暖的光。他疑惑地微微偏过头，轻轻抿着嘴唇，完全没意识到那两抹娇艳的色泽有多么不适合这张看似诚恳又天真的娃娃脸。

Erik沉默地回味着那截若隐若现的腰肢，觉得裤腰上方那些昨晚留下的指印和吻痕被白皙的皮肤映衬得无比诱人。

“Erik……？”Charles再次叫了一句他的名字，慢慢减小着秋千荡起的弧度，直到他终于在较为平静的移动中看清了Erik的目光——滚烫、强势、带着不加收敛的欲望。

那样的目光，他再熟悉不过。

但他甚至来不及分析更多的东西。秋千上的铁索在Erik的刻意控制下已经完全停了下来，像是有生命一般轻轻贴着Charles的手臂振动。他紧张地将手指攥得更紧了一点，掌心在金属上磨出了潮湿的汗水，只觉得湿滑得根本固定不住。

不论是玩世不恭的富家少爷还是聪明体贴的好哥哥，这种时候根本就派不上什么用场。他看着那双灰绿色眸子里翻动着他每天晚上都会看到的、最爱的情欲，拒绝和犹豫的措辞就挂在嘴边，却就是说不出口。

Erik感受到了对方的紧张和犹豫。于是他做了自己最该做的事情——俯下身去紧紧吻住Charles的嘴唇，把那些拒绝尽数碾碎在唇舌搅动发出的暧昧声音间。

而直到将Charles吻到气喘吁吁，脸颊通红，他才放开那对被彻底染成艳红的嘴唇，趁着对方来不及反应的茫然神色操控起了金属，开始着手准备更多的事情。

他灵活地控制着铁索绕上Charles的手臂，同时小心地将它们缠绕在布料外侧——类似Charles那种从小养尊处优而得来的过于白皙光滑的皮肤，如果仅仅是亲吻便能轻易留下许久不褪的暧昧红痕，他可不愿尝试金属会在过大的摩擦中留下多严重的瘀血和擦伤。

虽然或许会很好看。他这样想着，恶质地眯起了眼睛，将这个糟糕的念头暴露在Charles可以本能探知到的思维表层，满意地看到对方紧跟着羞臊又不满地皱起了眉毛，脸颊涨得通红。

“Erik！别这样、……”手腕此刻被以牢固但不至于产生不适的力度紧紧固定在秋千的铁索上，无法移动也无法起身，每一次因紧张而使秋千产生的摇晃都似乎像是要把自己送进Erik的怀里。

“冷静，Charles。”Erik颜色浅淡的眼睛闪烁着无机质的冷光，却异样地看起来全然的暧昧不清，“只是……在你的庄园里，你最喜欢的秋千上来一场性爱而已。”

——说真的，白天？户外？这种连大宅上都能随意看见的地方？

Charles可以轻易地从Erik的情绪中感受到强势的欲望。他紧张地瑟缩在秋千上，努力撑出一如既往胜券在握又玩世不恭的笑容，看起来似乎完全对此不在意，只是铁索发出的轻微金属碰撞声完全出卖了他的犹豫和不安。

“哦，我的朋友。你不是一向喜欢这种感觉吗，Charles？渴望掌控，却像这样被玩弄着……”Erik高大的身影站在他面前挡住了阳光，把Charles完全笼在自己的阴影里。

Charles听见自己的皮带扣发出“咔哒”一声。他咽了一下口水，双手握紧秋千的铁索，似乎第一次真正发现Erik想要做什么，脸上露出了无奈又无措的神色：“天啊，Erik，你不会真的打算在这里……！”

“Raven他们？”Erik俯下身，近在咫尺的低沉声音熨烫得Charles的耳廓通红，“你不会让他们看到的。不是吗，Charles？”他意有所指地用修长却温度略低的指尖抚过对方的额头，同时已经熟练地褪下了Charles宽松的长裤和鞋袜，连那条样式保守的白色内裤也被不由分说地扯下来，可怜巴巴地丢在一旁的草地上。

“Erik！你知道我不可能在做这种事情的时候——”

毫无遮掩被暴露在微风和阳光下的身体甚至是私处让Charles的脸羞臊得通红。他难堪地试图并起双腿，却根本遮不住在Erik炙热目光下翘起的性器。

Erik将手覆上对方的膝盖，强势地将他的腿重新扳开，色泽冰凉的灰绿色瞳孔闪烁着着迷的光：“别在我面前掩饰自己，Charles。”他欺身将自己卡进Charles的腿间，用手掌整个包裹住那根青涩又淫荡的性器，满意地听到了一声语调上扬到无法压抑的喘息。

“Erik……Erik！”Charles随着那粗糙手掌的抚弄发出一声声不成型的尖叫。Erik熟练地用指腹摩挲敏感的顶端，满意地看到年轻人那双漂亮的蓝眼睛失了焦距，盈着一汪亮晶晶的泪水。他颤抖着无意识地用膝盖磨蹭Erik的腰侧，嘴里依旧喃喃地低语着类似于拒绝的破碎语句，严谨平和的英腔让那声音听起来禁欲又诱人。

——哦得了吧Charles，如果真的想要阻止这一切，那么对你来说只是一个念头的事情。

“你明明就是想要得不得了，不是吗？我的Charles……”Erik凑过去用那口锋利的白牙轻轻刮过对方滚烫的耳廓，换来一阵敏感的呜咽和战栗。他在Charles的性器上沾了满手的前液，加上之前随手揣在口袋里的润滑剂，一路顺利地抚上了藏在臀瓣间的穴口。

他感觉到那张总是欲求不满的小嘴正积极地轻轻咬着他的指尖：“哦Charles，看看你的身体。”他强势地架起Charles细白柔韧的大腿，满意地听见对方由于重心不稳而发出的惊呼，缓慢地向滚烫的内部埋进了一根手指。

“嗯……Erik…………”Charles茫然地叫着对方的名字，性器由于失去了爱抚而可怜巴巴地支在他的下体，涨得发痛。由于失去了支点而产生的不安全感让他本能地攥紧铁索，同时环上Erik的腰，即使他清楚这让自己的姿态看起来越发的饥渴而淫荡。

他能够感到Erik的情绪——完全的愉快和放松，以及压抑着欲望的隐隐的焦躁。这让他有些得意地眯起了眼睛，却被身体深处被玩弄的异样感再次搅乱了理智。

Erik修长的手指不紧不慢地开拓着敏感的穴道。那些柔软滚烫的肉壁欲拒还迎地一次次轻轻吮吸他的指尖，配合着不断的按压、屈伸，甚至很快搅动出了淫靡的水声。

指腹粗糙的纹路不断擦过敏感点，而指节在穴口进出的感觉又是如此鲜明……肠道不断收缩着，羞涩地挤压着体内的异物，暧昧主动的动作不知是不适还是在渴求着更多。

埋在穴口的手指很快增加到了三根，Charles这种无处依靠、只能攥紧了铁索大张双腿的姿势正好方便了Erik的动作，右手在下方做着扩张，把窄小的穴口撑满；另一只手又腾出来握住了对方的性器，配合着下方的节奏上下抚弄。

“嗯、啊……Erik…别…………”

Charles早就不知道自己在喊些什么了。被手指玩弄着的穴口和性器吸引了他的全部注意，当Erik抽出手指后，那一波波泛起的令人脸红的空虚感更是逼得他呜咽着主动亲吻Erik的下颌和嘴唇，胡乱地把那里弄得湿漉漉一片。

他现在只想Erik快点进来。即便是那样可怕的尺寸每次都会让他痛，那种完全被填满的感觉对他来说也算是最好的催情剂，更别说紧随其后的狂风暴雨般激烈又令人为之发狂的性爱了。

“Erik……嗯啊——！”

那句羞耻至极的催促就挂在嘴边，Erik已经迫不及待地狠狠顶了进来。他不知何时已经用能力解开了自己的裤链，现在，那根可怕的、完全勃起的、泛着水光的性器正一寸一寸推入Charles敏感柔软的身体，粗大的顶端挤开括约肌、重重碾过肠壁的感觉迅速代替了被撑开的胀痛，一瞬间在身体深处点燃了细小的火花。

“Charles，抓紧。”Erik只来得及加上这么一句话。他结实有力的双手卡紧了Charles的胯骨，开始用一次比一次深入的力度侵犯自己爱人的身体，逼着他放肆地喊出那些令人面红耳赤的尖叫和呻吟。

秋千本就不稳，被施加了力度后更是带着加速度把Charles的穴口朝着那根性器送了上去。圆润肿胀的顶端一下子破开了纠缠着的肉壁，进入到了连骑乘位也无法达到的，前所未有的深度。深处娇嫩的肉壁受到陌生的热量，发了疯一样缠了上来，被充满占有欲的侵犯行为操弄得近乎痉挛。

“嗯啊……哈、Erik…………！”

Charles哭叫着喊出对方的名字，那颗最最宝贵的大脑早就因为情欲和侵犯丧失了基本的思考能力，连他自己都不知道，想要的是对方轻一点还是更快更狠的侵犯。

Erik每次都将性器抽出大半，看着娇嫩的穴口被带出了一圈被摩擦成艳红色的嫩肉，再无情地狠狠撞进去。他一次次把Charles的屁股拉向自己的胯部，把他钉死在自己的性器上，似乎根本没有注意对方赤裸的臀瓣由于撞击和粗糙木板的摩擦而变成了诱人的粉色，穴口带出来的润滑剂更是被拍打出了白沫，黏腻腻地沾满了两人交合的地方。

“Erik……Erik——！”Charles在一次比一次更深入的撞击中尖叫着。秋千完全不稳定的摇动让被侵犯的感觉异常鲜明，那根可怕的性器每次都能借着惯性进入到前所未有的深度，狠狠戳刺着脆弱的黏膜。身体被完全打开，放在没有支点的木板上，这样大大减少了安全感的体位使得身体紧绷着更加敏感，Charles的腿绕紧Erik结实细韧的腰肢，几乎是主动索取般一次次将自己贴向对方。

Erik再一次将自己重重顶进深处，面前的景象让他无意识地眯起了眼，越发高涨的欲望不断拍击着本就所剩无多的理智。

眼前他一向睿智可靠的恋人正以一种近乎淫荡的姿势软在秋千上，全身的重量都靠着Erik卡紧他腰际的虎口支撑，连上半身都由于铁索的束缚才没有从窄小的木板上翻下去。他大张着两条白皙的腿，性器流下的液体顺着会阴向下流，已经沾湿了身下的木板，泛着亮晶晶的水色。那个人迷蒙地睁着眼，脸上全无平日玩世不恭又意外可靠的表情，唇角拉出的银丝顺着通红的皮肤一脸延伸到下颌，却因被束缚的双手，连将它们抹去都做不到。

Charles正拼了命地咬着自己红肿的嘴唇，试图不发出太过羞耻的声音。明明已经成了这副任人侵犯的样子，甚至下半身还深深埋着粗大的性器，他透亮的蓝眼睛里仍带着不甘和傲气，隔着暧昧的水汽直勾勾地盯着Erik，从唇挤出被情欲点燃的、焦灼难耐的破碎呻吟。

“呜……Erik…嗯、碰碰我…………”

他的性器直挺挺地翘在下体，由于不断被戳刺敏感点而早就完全勃起，此刻在连续不停的肆意侵犯下更是硬得发痛。那根东西已经被自己留下的液体沾得泛着诱人的水色，却因为缺少爱抚而叫嚣着寂寞感，硬生生将快感消磨成得不到发泄的胀痛。

只是这样的恳求没有换回Erik一丝的怜悯。他冲着Charles恶质地笑起来，露出满口锋利的白牙，并埋头在对方的锁骨上留下一个完全清晰的吻痕，同时用更重的力道撞向深处。被束缚的双手使得Charles连抚慰自己都做不到，他甚至在颤抖中感觉到Erik用能力操控着铁索，分出了一根细小光滑的铁条，在他敏感的掌心画着圈圈。

“唔、慢点……嗯啊………”Charles原本混乱的喘息已经彻底变成了呻吟，想要说些什么，张开嘴却连一个正常的音节都发不出来。秋千配合着Erik的力度，让每一下撞击都到了最深处，很快就把那里操弄得发麻，完全失去了抵抗的权利，任人宰割甚至是献媚地缠上来，迎接着侵犯。

“Charles………”Erik低下头，抵着他的额头叫他的名字，语气无比的低沉和珍重。

“嗯…哈啊…………”Charles几乎连呻吟的力气都快要失去了，脑中的思绪早已被完全打乱，拼凑不出完整的意识。

——都说了他怎么可能在这种情况下使用心电感应来干扰视觉……甚至于如果此刻有人靠近这里，说不定还会因为Charles失控的、被情欲点燃的大脑而被投射进更加淫靡的画面。

“嗯、Erik——！”Charles尖叫着喊出对方的名字，攥紧湿凉的铁索。

情欲像是毒药般沿着血管不断蔓延，所过之处统统被击溃，一把火烧得片甲不留。最后沿着神经攀援而上，在那片珍贵的大脑皮层上炸出了大朵明亮的白光。

Charles身前的性器笔直地立着，在Erik终于愿意给予的抚弄下颤抖着吐出了大股的粘稠液体。

“Charles……”Erik低沉的嗓音小声念叨着他最爱的名字，目光笔直地盯着那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛，把滚烫的热度灌进了甬道更深的地方。

他抱紧了怀里的身体，感受着Charles无意识中释放出的、满溢着满足和愉悦的精神波动，低下头认真地给了他一个深吻。

此刻的阳光仍是宁静而温暖。Charles迷迷糊糊地想起了自己儿时午后在这里荡秋千的记忆，那份安逸和快乐不自觉地和现在的心情重叠，让他不自觉地放松身体，将自己全部交给这个结实温暖的怀抱。

——似乎那些经年的仇恨和对立都融化得无影无踪，似乎所有的美好都能因为这一刻而永远停留。

>>>

“对了Charles，我那天看见外面有个秋千……我可以玩对吧？”

某天早饭的时候，Sean突然这样问，满脸大写的孩子气的兴奋和向往。

Charles迅速地在脑海里筛了一般记忆，差点把嘴里的汤一口呛出来。这个向来伶牙俐齿的年轻人难得有些接不上话，头一次发现转速过快的大脑在这种情况下完全没什么作用，对于脸上泛起的热度更是帮不上忙。

“不行。它坏掉了。”Erik坐在旁边镇定地切着盘子里的鸡蛋，面无表情地回答。

“怎么可能，我刚刚才看见它——”

窗外突兀地传来金属碰撞的声音，由于隔了一段距离而不太清晰。Sean跳起来冲向窗边，隔着老远看见他心心念念的秋千已经断成了一截截，了无生气地躺在草地上。

“我说过，它坏掉了。”Erik坐在原地笑了起来，露出愉悦的笑容。那满口细小锋利的白牙看得对面的Hank一阵不寒而栗，艰难地咽下了嘴里的面包。

Charles眯起颜色漂亮的蓝眼睛，靠在椅背上大笑起来。


End file.
